Cats and Dogs
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Prentiss and Reid share a secret, but they don't know it. What happens when the secret is unleashed? Will their relationship crumble?


Reid walked a little faster under the street light, wanting to get where he was going. He still had his work clothes on, but he had on a black coat. He held his head down as he opened the door to a bright suite, clearing his throat. The peppy secretary immediately greeted him.

"Welcome to Cats and Dogs, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," he mumbles."With an anonymous dog."

She smiles,"Right. She'll meet you in the seventh room on the left in five minutes. She has instructions on the table when you walk in. Have fun."

Reid nods absently and heads to the room.

xXxXx

_He was set on her from the day she walked into the BAU. She looked like a dog. A wolf. Her eyes were fierce and she walked like she ruled the world. Boy, could she rule his._

_"Hey..." she mumbled."Aren't you a bit too young to be working here? How old are you, twelve?"_

_He usually took offense to a comment like that, but he just shook his head slowly."No."  
_

_She smirks."Quiet, hm?"_

_"Sort of," he says, trying his hardest not to go into a ramble about age appearances._

_"Sort of? You've spoken three words so far. Well, I'll leave you be." With a wink, she switched away. Reid bit his lip and watched her walk, the sway of her legs, her ass. He was smitten.  
_

xXxXx

Prentiss teased her hair a little bit more, even thouh he wouldn't see it. Cats and Dogs had been her relief for some years now; drown herself in countless men, kneeling at her feet. It was a self-confidence boost, all it was. The blindfolds were always present. How could she give her identity away?

She leaves the bathroom and walks into the room. She smirks, heading over to the man-or was it a boy?- on all fours on the carpet.

As she grows closer, her eyes narrow in surprise. The untamed hair, the skinny frame...

That was Spencer Reid! She was silent, breathing hard. Well, a cat's a cat. She had to get off tonight.

She makes her voice a bit higher, then snorts at the figure cockily."Cat? You're more like a kitten. That's right. I'm gonna call you kitten."

He shifts, blushing. She circles him like a lion circling their prey. She traces her finger around the angel wing tattoo, with a heart in the middle. She reads the name inside.

"Diana?" She chuckles."Who's that, kitten?"

"My mom," he whispers shakily.

"Awww. How sweet," she cooes. She grabs him by his hair and pulls him so that he was on his knees."Well, you're gonna have me written all over you when I'm finished."

She bends over to whisper in his ear."I like to make my mark." Straightening up, she grins, and kneels down to his level.

"Do you like to behave? Or are you a bad little kitty?"

"I behave," he breathes.

She scoffs,"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to spank you for no reason at all, then!"

Reid twitches. He had been a member here for a while, but he had never been spanked. This lady means business!

"I'll be a good boy," he says quickly.

She sighs dreamily."I think I can hold off. Long as you don't give me shit." He hears something being unclasped, and he assumes it was her bra.

"Can I-can I suck your breasts?"He asks bashfully. Maybe, if he pleased her, she would spare him the spankings.

"Eager to please, I see." She laughs wryly.

Prentiss grabs the back of his head and brings her nipple to his mouth. He hungrily sucks her tit as she commands,"Harder."

He pulls away,"I don't want to hurt you."

Prentiss slaps him across the face, turning the pale skin angry red."Harder. Don't disobey me!"

He blushes. He already was on her bad side! Reid decided he better listen to her. He takes the hard nipple into his mouth, making her hum in satisfaction.

"I like..." She begins,"To give my cats a treat at the end. If they're good."

He doesn't stop sucking her, listening intently. Finally, she grabs the back of his head and pulls him away.

"Please." He begs. He wanted the creamy skin in his mouth again."I..."

"Quiet!" She says sharply.

He shuts up and she smirks."Ooh...he follows directions. I think you're my favorite, kitten."

"Favorite what?"

She scoffs."My favorite bitch."

He blushes furiously. Maybe he wasn't on her bad side.

Prentiss interrupts his thoughts. This was one of her more effective arousal tactics."Your cock is so big, sweetheart. Mm, I wonder how it'll feel inside of me."

He shudders.

"I'm so fucking wet," she purrs."But you're so big...I might not be able to take you. I bet I'll feel nice and tight."

"I want to taste you," he shivers.

Prentiss pauses. Why did he want to please her so much? She slides her panties off, taking his hand. She rubs it around her opening, and he gasps. She bites her lip as he pulled away, tentatively licking his fingers. He sucks them, moaning. After he had licked them clean, she speaks.

"You want some more?"

He nods, and she lays back, pulling him on top of her. He had his eyes on the prize; he immediately trails down to her pussy and licks quietly.

"Mm...so good, kitten." She purrs.

He smirks before continuing, lapping at her like...a kitten. She tasted so good. This woman had him under a spell!

"You want to fuck me?" She cooes.

"Yes," he pants.

"Beg me," she says simply.

"Pl-please. I want to be inside of you. I...want you to fuck me."

She pushes him on his back, then straddles him, rubbing his cock at her entrance. Her juices ran down his cock; she was dripping.

He whimpers. Prentiss braces herself, then sits on his erection, taking him whole. She tried to maintain her composure, but she shamelessly cries out."A-ahh! So big..."

She grabs his cock in between them and begins to ride him, eyes shut tight. She fucks him quickly; she was almost bouncing on his dick. He immediately flushed. He had been on the edge for so long...

"I-I'm coming!" He cries out. He came hard and fast, shooting thick jets of cum into her wetness. She was so hot and tight, and she moaned wantonly every time he spurted another rope of his seed.

She begins to ride him faster, even more determined to come.

"Oh, fuck, yes, so good, mmm, ahhhh..." She whines as she comes all over him. Reid's head spun. He had never felt something so amazing. Her cunt was squeezing him, her nails were digging into his chest. Her orgasm was intense, and lasted longer than his.

She finishes, and climbs off of him. She wastes no time sucking him and deep throating him effortlessly. He groans, his cock hardening once more.

Prentiss strokes his cock after she takes her mouth off."I told you you would get that treat..."

She resumes licking him up and down, licking his cum off of the tip. He nods, moaning,"Oh, fuck, I'm coming..."

She was surprised at his stamina. Wow. He could come again already? She swallows his seed, moaning in ecstasy.

After licking her lips, she pulls him up and stands up herself. He hears her dressing.

She says, clearing her throat,"Wait exactly five minutes after I leave to leave yourself. Take the blindfold off after you hear the door slam. And...if you want me again...just ask the secretary."

"I don't know your name," he gulps. She was leaving? Already?

She pauses."They know me as the lone wolf. Tell them you're my little kitten...they'll open up any time you choose. See you later, kitten."

The door slams and she was gone.

xXxXx

"Come on, Prentiss! It's just a drink between coworkers."

"I'll pass," she says, shrugging.

Morgan pouts."Please?"

"I am still trying to figure out your history. My guess is: a lot." Prentiss snorts.

Reid had been sitting for thirty minutes, listening to Morgan trying to take Prentiss out. She kept refusing.

Finally, she says,"Beg me."

Reid pauses. That's weird. She sounded like the dog he had been with. He walks over to the two."Wait. Say that again?"

She chuckles, sitting on her desk with her legs crossed."Ah, I'll pass."

"No, after that." Reid says. She looked nervous, it seemed.

She chokes out,"My guess is a lot?"

Morgan rolls his eyes, sensing her fear."No, woman, he's talking about the 'beg me' part."

"What about it?" Prentiss was wringing her hands nervously.

"Say it!" Reid shouts. He already knew. He already understood.

Prentiss gulps."B-beg me."

Morgan, catching a glare from Reid, puts his hands up and stalks off to irritate someone else.

Prentiss sighs and hops off of the desk, grabbing Reid's hand. He jerks it away, then says, hurt,"How could you? How could you?!"

"Please. Let me explain," Prentiss whimpers. Reid gives her a dark glance, then nods. She continues."I first came in here, and my eyes were immediately drawn to you. I...wanted to dominate you, claim you. Then...it was more than that. I thought you were amazing, after I got to know you. I thought you were beautiful, and sweet. So, when I walked into the room at Cats and Dogs, I saw you. You looked so...vulnerable. And my instinct took over."

Reid shifts, and she starts up again."I forgot my other feelings and went over to you. It...felt...different. You were so innocent. I had been with other cats before, but not one who was so...ripe for the taking. God, Reid, it was so intense!"

Reid had to nod. He felt it too."But...why didn't you just tell me? When you walked in the BAU, I immediately felt...I wanted you to...touch me. Dominate me, claim me, make me yours. I always thought about it."

Prentiss pauses."What would you think about?"

The doctor blushes."I-I-um...don't change the subject. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," she sighs woefully,"I let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't think about your feelings, I just thought of satisfying my own needs. I wanted to stop, so many times, but I couldn't, I just...you're so extraordinary, so oddly cute. I had to take you. So, can you please just forgive me? I really want this...whatever this is...to go somewhere. Then we can both quit Cats and Dogs, and we can satisfy each other. Would you like that?"

Reid bites his lip nervously. Prentiss adds quickly,"But we don't have to. We could just be friends. But if you want to do the first choice, we'll...take it one step at a time. How does that sound? Does that sound okay?"

Reid nods."Yeah...that sounds...great."

Prentiss smiles."Alrighty, kitten!"

"Don't call me that..."


End file.
